


Little Starlight

by All_things_hacy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Little!Nat, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: In a world of bigs and mediums, Natasha, a rare little desperately tries to hide her designation.Enter Steve rogers, who clearly sees past her lies.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a big/little fanfic about romanogers and now it's finally happening😖. 
> 
> Steve - big  
> Natasha - rare little  
> Sam- medium  
> Bucky- big  
> Tony- big  
> Wanda -medium  
> Shuri- also a rare little  
> Tchallla- big  
> Thor - big  
> Nick fury- big  
> Clint- medium  
> Okoye - big

It was one of those days for Natasha romanoff, ex assasin, and nothing, absolutely nothing seemed to be going her way. She had woken up late which was a shock in of itself - the last time Natasha overslept was in red room and it had resulted in three hours of waterboarding without rest. 

That was her first warning that her whole day would go tumbling down the drain. 

After the team had finally stopped teasing her about her unconventional lateness, Natasha was called in for an undercover mission- surprise surprise,her cover was blown. Ok now her head was spinning. Natasha romanoff's covers were _never_ blown. The mission was disastrous and she ended up having to kill all the witnesses, delete any photos of her before it got to the public, then quickly had to make a fake cover up for the mass death she had just bestowed on to her targets. As she had sluggishly sneaked her way back to her hidden quinjet she knew Nick fury wouldn't be happy.

And of course living true to his name, he was in a fury. 

"What is going on with you today soldier! How is it possible that my best spy had her cover blown to a meager level 1 threat?" Nick unleashed his frustration onto her during debriefing, if you could call it that. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours romanoff but you better get it set straight, and _soon._ Dismissed. " 

Needless to say that after that she now also had a headache piled on top of the shit of a day she was having. After such a hectic morning, the redhead was hoping that her afternoon would be more peaceful. grabbing a lunch of sushi and a much needed coffee, Natasha slumped down into a seat in the mess hall, placed her head into her hands and took a deep exasperated breath. 

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

_oh God what now,_ with a quiet groan she peaked one eye through her hands and saw a new recruit holding up a holopage; he read: " it has come to our attention that not every solider here has been tested for a designation. " _no..._ her heart dropped. "As you know bigs, mediums, and the rare littles-" her breath caught in her throat, " are an essential part to assigning roles and to help accommodate each and every one of us, " _please no,_ "so in order to help the agency," _don't say it, "_ but most importantly to help you," _PLEASE STOP, "_ we will be commencing an emergency B/M/L testing! Thank you and see you at 4:30 pm sharp. " 

The recruit kept talking, giving more information about the time, setting, and testing info, but nat wasn't listening. she _couldn't_ listen. Maybe if she blocked it all out it wouldn't make it true. Her eyes glassed over and her body shuddered intensely. She gripped her forearms and hugged herself tightly. Unwanted memories flooded her mind, nat desperately pushed them out only to have others fill it's place. she shook her head and shrunk in on herself as she heard her name get called.

The calling grew consistent and louder, however she could still sense other ppl in the cafeteria. Only after she only felt that everyone but the caller had left did she use all her strength and peel her eyes open. 

"Steve?" 

She stared into his sky blue worried eyes. They widened them relaxed in relief, before he enveloped her into a tight hug. 

"Hey, hey are you okay? I knew you were having a bad day and then I saw you there shivering, but then when I tried to call you, you wouldn't respond gosh I was so _worried_ nat....what's wrong?" And like a broken dam she broke down. Sobbing into his shirt she cried through her words , "I k-knew something was off about today a-a-and I couldn't know why until, until...." His breath hitched tightly and she dug her face back into his shirt. "Steve **_please_** don't make me do that test please, I can't....please... " the black widow wasn't exactly the begging type, but she was desperate and beyond logical at this point. Yet even through her wild hysteria she somehow knew she would be safe doing this with him. It both alarmed and calmed her. Then she felt his soft but sturdy hand rub her back soothingly. 

"Don't worry nat...I don't know what's going on with you - although I have a clue - but I'm going to help you in every way I can. Trust me. " 

And to her horror, she did.


	2. Hidden necessities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u all for the kudos and comment!💧👄💧 got me here cryin and shii.

Steve scooped her into his arms, murmuring sweet encouraging nothings into her ear, as Natasha clung to his chest in distress. Her mind raced with questions.

_what will happen to me after they find out?_

_Will they find out?_

_Will they study me like a lab rat?_

_What if I can't find my big?_

her eyes widened in both fear and disgust. She shouldn't need a big to protect her, she could do that herself. Needing a big was a weakness and she was _not_ weak. 

And yet at the same time in the back of her head, nat knew she- at the very least, wanted a big. She had always wanted to meet her big. The one meant for her. To think she might not ever meet hers....Her fists clenched Steve's shirt in distress. She squeezed her eyes shut lost in thought. 

and then she felt a hand envelop hers. 

Opening her watery eyes, green started into blue. "Don't you worry natty, I'm here okay? don't worry about anything right now just focus on me and only me." He brought her hand up to his mouth and then gave it a gentle kiss, his eyes never leaving her flabbergasted face. Slowly she lowered her gaze and shoved her face back into his chest. 

_oh no._

* * *

Walking to nat's room, her trembling body curled up in his grasp, steve had a lot on his mind. There was few times he'd ever seen nat so spooked like this; most of the time this kind of thing happened because of red room. He had always speculated that red room had some sort of influence on her biology, but now her meltdown just confirmed it. He promised her he would do everything he could to help her and he meant that. The solider was stuck with one dilemma:her designation and their relationship itself. 

when Steve had first met the assassin he was surprised that no one was treating her the way they usually would with littles. No one had given her a bigwrist, a wristband that could call their big whenever needed, she didn't have a different room or office setup that would keep her hypersensitive nerves at bay, she had nothing. Natasha looked and (in his opinion) acted like a little in so many ways, that her attempts at "hiding" her littleism was futile. She was tiny as many little are, she had soft features just like little s to help them transition when they dropped. Everything about her to _him_ screamed an untested little. 

He had ignored it, passing it off as his old 1940's masculinity syndrome that he'd grown up around. But now it seemed almost undeniable; the way she had trusted him without question, her look of surrender when he pulled her into his arms, the way he knew just what to say to her to calm her down....everything was rapidly pointing to a conclusion he wasn't sure nat was ready to handle yet. 

Entering her room, he sat on her bed and drew the covers over them both knowing nat wasn't ready to let go yet. He continued to run her back and whisper into her ear, slowly coaxing her into a drowsy state. 

Just as her way began to shut she opened her mouth.

"I don't feel very good steve....All fuzzy...brain fuzzy..feel like clouds." 

and then she was out, leaving a reeling Steve in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's chapter one! Just to be clear the world of bigs and littles in my mind are kind of like doms and subs but I guess it's biological and other different things. also when littles physically deage or "drop", it is in no way sexual! That is just complete protection and comfort when overly stressed or upset. I hope u enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
